Natsu's Big Surprise
by windstorm-5
Summary: It was the first day of summer in the land of Fiore, and at a certain guild hall Magnolia was Fairy Tail celebrating a birthday for Natsu Dragneel. Who was a fire dragon slayer, four hundred years old and he is one of Zeref's strongest demons known as E.N.D. But he keeps this all a secret, up until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is windstorm-5 and this is my very first story! I'm very excited about it. So please be nice as I said it's my fist story, so I'm still learning, and if there are misspelled words or something I'll try to go and fix it. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail they all go to Hiro Mashima**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **(SPELLS)**

It was the first day of summer in the land of Fiore, and at a certain guild hall Magnolia was Fairy Tail celebrating a birthday for Natsu Dragneel. Who was a fire dragon slayer, four hundred years old and he is one of Zeref's strongest demons known as E.N.D. But he keeps this all a secret, up until now.

Natsu Dragneel, a young man with spiky pink hair, onyx eyes and his body is lean, muscular, slightly tan skin tone and at average height. The man was wearing a sleeveless gold trimmed, black waistcoat. It was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knee, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scale-patterned scarf, walked across the streets of Magnolia, thinking about how today is going to turn out.

 **(Natsu POV)**

 _'I was on way to the guild thinking about today. Today is a special day to me because today is my four hundredth and thirty-two birthday and nobody in the guild knows about it, and they don't even know who I am, what I am, how old I am, or when my birthday is. I try to keep my birthday, age, and that the fact that I am a demon or I should say Etherious a secret because I don't want to deal with the guild, don't get me wrong I love the guild in all, but I just don't want to deal with all the questions, and plus I don't want them to know that I'm part of a Tartarus, not only am I a member, but I'm the guild master._

 _So I hid all of that and even put on a fake personality. They all think I'm a reckless, carefree, idiotic, dense person. Who cares nothing about food, friends, family, and fighting. But in reality I'm smart, clam, responsible, and serious... Ok I'll admit I can be reckless, but I do care for my friends and family. Sometimes I can be heartless, callous, sadistic, ruthless cruel. But hey I'm demon for Pete's sake, and I don't show that side to the guild. Only when I go I solo mission to estimate a dark guild I will show the dark mages that side.'_

I finally got to the guild hall, and stopped in front of the door taking a deep breath putting on my signature smile, and slam the doors open. "Yo!" I yelled to the guild members, and after they said hi back I walked towards the bar. "Yo flame-brain do you have yell every time!" Said a young man that has spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He was wearing a white coat with a black undershirt, black pants with a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants and he was wearing a necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in it. His Fairy Tail symbol is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and the color of it is dark blue.

I stopped, and a tick mark appears on my head then said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS!" The man glares than says, "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO AND CLEAN YOUR EARS FLAME-BRAIN!" "WELL AT LEAST I CAME HERE WITH CLOTHES ON!" "What are you talking abo- Ah SHIT!" The man stops and see's that his clothes "Magically" disappears, and goes and find his missing clothes.

 _'Stupid Gray'_ I thought as the man known as Gray who is retracing his steps, looking for his clothes.

I continued to walk to the bar and sat on a stool, between to two girls on his rights was a young buxom, curvaceous woman. That has brown eyes, blonde shoulder length hair that is tied in a ponytail to the right side of her head, and with the rest of her hair loose. She was wearing a blue and white shirt, a belt that holds her skirt and her Celestial Spirit Keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. On her feet was black leather high heeled boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand, and the color is pink. She was drinking a vanilla smoothly. On his left was a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure. She was wearing her Heart and Kreuz armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is on the middle of her left upper arm, and the color is blue. She was eating a strawberry cheesecake.

"Good morning Natsu" the blonde haired one said. "Morning Lucy", Lucy smiled then said, "Where's Happy? Is he not with you?" I looked up at Lucy and said, "No he spend the night at Wendy's." "Oh ok" Lucy replied, then went back to her smoothly. "Good morning Natsu" said the red haired girl. "Morning Erza" I said, not looking up at her. As she went back eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"Natsu!" I heard someone call my name and looked to where the sound was coming, and to see a slim, curvy, voluptuous young woman of below average height. She had large blue eyes with large breasts, long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, her hairstyle's most distinctive trait it was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead, while the rest is down. She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She is also wearing high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Her Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh, and it is white. The white haired girl had a big smile on her face, and she was holding a large white box with a big, nice, and neat red bow.

I raised an eyebrow, "Mira...What's the box for?"

The girl known as Mira put on a big smile and handed me the box then said, "It's for you Natsu!" I looked at the box, and she was right. There was a tag on it that said my name, and it also said "From Z." _'Wait a minute, Z! I though, could it really be him? But he said to wait until it was time, It's not time. Right?'_ "It was here at the door when I got here.", she said. "Oh ok Thank you Mira I really appreciate it" I replied, and giving her my signature smile as she walks away.

I looked at the box thinking what could be in there. If it really is him then it must be important to send it to the guild.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Lucy, with curiosity. As she leaning closer to me.

"Huh? Oh Yah I am", I said getting out of my thoughts. As I started to pull off the ribbon I was stopped by Erza.

"Natsu Wait a minute" she said in a commanding voice.

I turned to her and asked, "Why should I? If it my name on it." with an emotionless expression.

She glared at me, which didn't affect me. "Because it could be a trap." As she deepened her glare.

"Erza is right flame-brain. It could be trap." said Gray. I turn to look at him, who had nothing on except for his boxers.

"I doubt that the person who sent the gift would ever do that." I said glaring at Gray who flinched, but kept quiet.

"I don't know guys maybe Natsu is right, and probably just a gift for him." I heard Lucy talked, but with nervousness in her voice.

"Lucy's right maybe it's just a gift." said a petite girl with fair skin. She has long dark blue hair that is up in pigtail held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two stands of hair hand down on each side of her face. She was wearing a long sleeve top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled shirt with a small trim running around the right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks with white sandals. Her Fairy Tail Stamp is on her right upper arm and the color is blue.

My glare softens when I turn to the blue-haired, "Thank you Wendy and not saying that it's a trap." I said saying to her then shooting a glare at Gray and Erza.

"You're welcome and why would I think it's a trap?" said Wendy turning her head to the side in a puzzled manner.

"Nonsense child it could be a trap. Considering that we don't even know who this Z person is." said a white exceed to Wendy.

"See even Carla agrees!" said Gray

"Maybe it's full of fish! Natsu you have to open it there's fish in it!" said a blue exceed drooling about fish.

"Happy I doubt that there is fish in it" Lucy said deadpanned.

"Guys it's alright, I think I have a good idea who this person is and plus Happy I don't think it's fish." I said looking at all of them.

"But it doesn't hurt to look Natsu! It might have some juicy fish." Happy said drooling about fish again.

I rolled my eyes at Happy and proceed to open the box again. When I pulled off the lid I saw a lacrima in it. I took it out and put it on one of the tables while everyone surrounded me to see it better.

I turn on the lacrima and it showed a young man with long, light shaded blue hair. His eyes had black circles around them. He was dark-skinned and on his body was light blue markings. He was wearing a high collared, black cloak, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants. He was looking off to his right with his arms in the air.

I recognize him anywhere he is the Dragon King; Acnologia, and he started talking to what seem to be like if someone was to his right.

"So how long do I have to stay here like this because my arms are getting tired." he says with a bored expression.

"Wait until he shows up on the lacrima." said a familiar voice.

"Uhh...like he will answer the lacrima quickly." says Acnologia as he turns to the lacrima.

He's eyes widen when he saw us watching him then says "Never mind he's watching" as his cracks to a smirk.

The next thing I knew was something unlike the Dragon King, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU!" he yells out making the whole guild look at me with shock faces.

 **And stop that is the first chapter of "Natsu's Big Surprise" I hope you all like it, and I'll tried to update as soon as I can. But other than that please tell me what y'all think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I'm back with Chapter 2 of Natsu's Big Surprise and I want to thanked everyone for those who favored followed and review it means so much to me, and I might have forgotten to mention this in the first chapter but this story in between the Edolas Arc and the Tenrou Arc. Also there is no pairings.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail they all go to Hiro Mashima**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **(SPELLS)**

~ **Special Thanks for those who review** ~

 **Jalis** **-Thank you and no this isn't a nalu there is no pairing.**

 **Shikkokuakushintei** **-Thanks, I'm glad that you love it, and I'm sorry about forgetting to mention when it takes place.**

**-Thank you!**

 **E.N.D the FireDragonslayer** **-Thank you and I'm glad that you are looking forward for it.**

 **awesomeitude** **-Thank you and I'm glad that you like it. About Natsu being the leader of Tartaros is something I always thought of, but I don't know its just me^^**

 **angelofdeath665** **-Thank you! I'm glad that you love it.**

 **KsLuna** **-Thank you so much! About Natsu glaring at Erza, yes it is a surprise because in the story Natsu knows who give him the gift and by that his E.N.D side came out. For describing the characters I can understand if you ship that part its not going to affect me, and when I read your review I was so happy that I couldn't even stop smiling. ^.^**

 **Guest** **-I will don't worry!**

 **Guest** **-I will ^^**

 **thetruedragonslayer** **-I will and I'm glad that you are looking forward for it**

 **Thanks again! And now on with the story! :D**

 _(Previously)_

 _The next thing I knew was something unlike the Dragon King, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU!" he yells out making the whole guild look at me with shock faces._

"WHAT!" I heard the guild except for Happy yelled, who was eating a fish.

"NATSU IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" yelled Lucy with a shock expression on.

"WHAT THE HELL FLAME-BRAIN! HOW COME A FUCKING STRANGER KNOWS YOUR BIRTHDAY AND WE DON'T!" yelled a very piss off Gray.

"Well Happy Birthday Natsu!" said Wendy, who wasn't as hurt as the others because she joined the guild not too long ago.

"Natsu you are going to explain right now!" said Erza in a commanding voice as she glared at me.

"Well first of all thank you Wendy" I said turning to her and smiling "and second I didn't really tell y'all because I didn't think it was important." I finished saying as I looked at everyone.

"I have no interest of celebrating my birthday, but since this guy right here" I said as I pointed to Acnologia who was listening silently. "took the liberty of exposing my birthday to y'all. I guess it won't hurt to celebrate my birthday." I said as I glared at Acnologia who was smiling sheepishly. Then turn back to the guild smiling. As they thought over on what I just said; I turned to Acnologia "Thanks for telling me happy birthday. But I never seen the day where you would actually yelled out to tell me to say happy birthday." I said smirking.

He gives me a death glare then says "Zeref is fucking making me do this other wise I won't do it!" as he rises his voice at the end.

I busted out laughing, "IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU FUCKING LITTLE ASSHOLE!" he yells as he was getting pissed off.

"Hahaha I gotta thank Zeref for this." I said still laughing. "By the way where is Zeref?"

"He's right here" has he points to a open space on his right.

I raised a eyebrow and looked at the guild to see what their reaction was, but to my surprise they were quiet and looking at the lacrima _. 'Maybe they wanted to see if the black wizard Zeref will show up on the lacrima, and I bet that they are all wondering who Acnologia is. Sense they never seen him in his human form, or even know that he is a human...or dragon I don't know, but he is both,' as I thought._

"Uhh...he's not there" I said.

He looks to his right to see nobody there. With a shock expression on he yells out "ZEREF! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT!"

I literally wanted to face palm at Acnologia because of him yelling at Zeref and that never happens. NEVER!

"Really? I'm right here you don't have to yell like I'm across earthland." said, a young man with short black hair, dark eyes. He was wearing a black high-collared and black robes with gold trims, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He's also wearing a circle-shaped necklace. As he walks into the view of the lacrima, I heard the guild grasp in surprise and whisper to each other.

"And furthermore I don't like you using that kind of language in front of Natsu." said the man as he glares at Acnologia.

Acnologia smiles sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand nervously. Then mumbles a sorry to him.

"Anyways Happy Birthday Natsu" said Zeref who turned to me with a caring smile.

"Thank you Zeref and Acnologia" I said smirking all ready knowing how the guild was going to react.

As soon as those words left my mouth the whole guild but the exception for Happy yelled out "ZEREF!"

"ALRIGHT NATSU YOU HAVE A HELL-A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO! FIRST YOU KEPT YOU BIRTHDAY A SECRET SECOND FUCKING STRANGERS KNOWS YOUR BIRTHDAY AND THIRD HOW THE FUCK DOES ZEREF THE DARK WIZARD KNOW ITS YOUR FUCKING BIRTHDAY AND WE DON'T!" yelled a very enraged Gray.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT AM I A WALKING STICK! HOW COME NO ONE KNOWS ME! I AM JUST AS FEARED AS HIM!" yelled out Acnologia as he was pointing to Zeref.

"Because nobody has seen you in your human form dumbass." I said to him as I rolled my eyes.

"Um... Natsu why is he saying that he is just as feared as Zeref?" asked Wendy who was slightly scared.

"Yah and what do you mean by human form?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Natsu your going to explain NOW!" said Ezra in commanding voice and glaring at me.

As soon as Ezra said that the whole guild started asking questions. Except for Happy who stop eating a fish and looked up at me with a straight face then went back to eat his fish. _'Did I do something wrong? He hasn't talked to me since I opened the box. I wonder, if he knows something'_ I thought as I glance at Happy before turning to look at Zeref and Acnologia. Zeref shrugged his shoulders and Acnologia just laughs at me. "Well they have to find out sometime." he said smirking at me. I glance at Happy one more time then turning to the guild who were waiting for an answer.

"All right I'll explain everything but I want no interruptions and save the questions until the end." I said looking at everyone who nodded at understanding my requests.

I took a deep breath "Ok where do I begin" I said as I ran a hand though my hair.

 **That's it! This is all I got for chapter two and I'm sorry for not updating earlier; I hope you all like it and I'll tried to update as soon as I can and again I'm sorry for being late . But other than that please tell me what y'all think of it**. **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo sorry everyone for the late update for Chapter 3 of Natsu's Big Surprise. I kind of had had a write's block but I am back on track for now. ^_^ I also want to thanked everyone for those who favored followed and review it means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail they all go to Hiro Mashima**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **(SPELLS)**

~ **Special Thanks for those who review** ~

 **angelofdeath665** **\- Thank you! I tried to make it different then the others and plus their personality's I tried to a little humor to it :D**

 **KsLuna** **-Thanks that made me feel so much better! When I was typing this I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it. I hope you like this chapter too! ^^**

 **Guest** **-I'm glad and with Acnologia I tried to make it different and added a little humor^^**

 **thetruedragonslayer** **-Don't worry I don't plan on leaving this :D**

 **Angel Lightwolf** **-Thank you so much!**

 **Thanks again! And now on with the story! :D**

 _(Previously)_

 _I took a deep breath "Ok where do I begin" I said as I ran a hand though my hair._

"Well, first off you should tell them how old you're going to be," Acnologia added with a grin.

I shot a glare at him then turned back, ''Okay…umm…well you see I…turned four hundredth and thirty-two," I muttered as I rub the back of my neck sheepishly and looking at everyone's shock faces.

Suddenly there was a burst of laughter. "Way a go you fucking idiot. I thought you were go easy on them, but nooo you had to go straight to it," stated Acnologia with a smirk.

' _It's not even an hour yet and he is getting on my nerves. Let's see if I make it to the end of the day. If not I will burn him alive!_ ' "Well then how else was I suppose to tell them!" I yelled to him.

Acnologia stop laughing and looked like he was in thought, "I guess you can't. All well." he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Acnologia, what did I tell you about using that language!" said Zeref in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sorry I forgot." replied Acnologia as Zeref glared at him.

"Haha…Anyways, I was born about four hundred years ago to Aurora and Harken Dragneel (I just made up the names since I don't know their parents names). I have an older brother he is about few years older than me." I said as I looked at Zeref. Who had a small smile that you can barely see.

I had turned back to them to see their shock faces "What? Never thought that I had a brother." I remarked as they nodded their heads.

"Oh and I bet you all will be surprised to know who my brother is." I smirked to everyone who looked confused.

"I can't wait to see what happens!" stated Acnologia as he rub his hands together.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"What? I am just saying my thoughts," replied Acnologia has he put his hands up in defense."

"Well we don't need your thoughts!" I snapped getting irritated.

"Enough you two! If I don't interfere, you two can keep fighting all day and possibly destroy Earthland" demanded Zeref as he got in between Acnologia and me.

"Sorry Zeref...I let my anger get the best of me. It's just that...HE IS GETTING ON MY NERVES DO SOMETHING NIISAN!" I roared as I pointed to Acnologia, who laughed "Well good then, because getting on your nerves is my birthday present to you! Oh and congratulations idiot on telling them that you're the younger brother of Zeref."

I felt my eye twitch when he spoke. I took a deep breath ' _Just ignore him Natsu. Remember you can't go demon mode on him because Fairy Tail is behind you. You can just beat him up tomorrow…Yup I'm so going to do that.'_ as I thought and thinking ways to torture the poor dragon slayer.

"Uhh…Zeref I don't like that look on Natsu's face." trembled Acnologia as he got closer to Zeref.

"Well it is your fault for pushing him to far, to the point where he actually called me Niisan, because he hasn't called me than in years…and that means something." Zeref explained as he turned to look at the shock faces of Fairy Tail.

"It is true, I am Natsu's older brother" stated Zeref with a small smile

"Natsu can I take over?" I hear Zeref question as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh…oh yeah, go ahead" I replied as I stepped aside, so Zeref can have a better view.

 **(Zeref POV)**

As Natsu said that I turned to Fairy Tail and their focus was on me. ' _Good so I don't have to repeat myself, because I don't like talking about this. But it is for Natsu and I'll do again for him!_ ' I thought smiling to myself.

"Okay I will explain Natsu's and my past. And I will ask to save the questions for the end." I requested for them.

"As Natsu has stated, he was born four hundred years, but as years past since he was born; dragons attack our home where they killed our parents and sadly Natsu too…I was the only one who survive. I was taken under the care of the Mildian Magic Academy, where I researched the connections between life, death and magic so I can revive Natsu, because I couldn't stand lose my only brother…Years past since they had died but by then I had already created the R-System and the Eclipse Grate, but by doing that I was expelled from the academy for breaking the sacred teaching of Ankhseram…However I was cursed with "Curse of Contradiction" that kill everyone around me, and with that I wanted to die. So I wandered around Earthland creating Etherious in hopes of killing me…But I turned to reviving Natsu, having preserved his body, as an Etherious. Thus fulfilling my goal of bring my brother back to life and also creating something that could kill me…BUT since he doesn't want to kill me I'm stuck here, plus I can't make him do it because he is so STUBBORN!" I shouted towards the end as I glared at him.

"Wow you said that like it was nothing! I thought you break down crying." stated Acnologia.

' _Really!? Does he really think I'm going to crying_?' I wondered.

"Okay I'll have you know I've been preparing for this today, and there is no way in hell I am going to ruin it! This is all for Natsu even though he is a pain he is still my brother! No offense" as I said, glaring to him.

"None taken!" I heard Natsu shouted.

"S-S-Sorry I-I-I didn't mean it like that!" shuddered Acnologia as he took a step back.

"I am sorry for that" I apologize to Fairy Tail, who seem shocked.

I turned to Natsu, "I am finished with my part."

"Thank you Zeref, now is there an-WAIT!" I heard Acnologia interrupt Natsu.

"Can I say something first?" asked Acnologia while holding his hand in the air like if he was in school.

Natsu had taken a deep breath "Sure…go ahead." he replied, as he rub his hands on his face.

' _Probably frustrated by him already_ ' I thought.

"Yesss!...Okay well first…You actually cursed that's the first" he said as he turned to me.

"And second, I want to tell y'all something about Natsu…Well do y'all remember that Zeref had said that he made Natsu an Etherious. Right? Well not only did he do that, but also he made this fucking idiot over here the most powerful demon of all time." he said smirking as he pointed to Natsu.

' _Shit! We weren't suppose to says that Natsu was a demon yet!...Man I am cursing a lot today.'_ I shook my head of that thought. _'I am getting off topic…Wait a minute did he just cursed at Natsu._ ' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at Acnologia.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard Natsu yelled at I got closer the Acnologia.

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language and furthermore towards Natsu?" I said in a threating voice.

"Haha…Oops?" Acnologia said nervously as he rub the back of his neck.

I glared at him one more time then said to Natsu, "Anyways, Natsu I will be right back. I am going to get your favorite follower." as I did the quotation symbols at "follower."

"Wait a minute, am I thinking on what your thinking?" question Natsu as he looked a little nervous.

"Yup!... And Acnologia DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! Okay? I said smirking at him as he gulped.

"A-A-Aye S-S-Sir" as he saluted to me.

And with that I left the view of the lacrima.

 **(Natsu POV)**

As soon as Zeref left the view I turned to Acnologia, "You're idiot."

Acnologia just turns to me, "You are so luckily that you are over there!"

"Ooo…I'm soo scared" I said as I raised my hands in the air.

"Anyways is there any questions?" I asked Fairy Tail knowing that there is going to be questions.

"So all this time you were a demon." said Gray as he was looking at the floor.

"Yes"

"But why did you come to Fairy Tail then?" Gray said as he look up from the ground with hurt in his eyes.

"Why?...Because I was bored and plus I made a promise to someone important. Also I don't regret it, I love it here! I always like how everyone here treats everybody like family...Y'all actually made me feel like I was home. " I said as I started to remember the fun times I had here with Fairy Tail.

"So you're not planning not to kill us, or hurt us?" said Lucy slightly scared that her best friend is a demon.

I felt hurt on hearing that, "Lucy...I would never do that...Even if you turned against me I would never hurt Fairy Tail." replied looking in her eyes to say that I am telling the truth.

"Oi he's telling the truth, because this happened along time ago...Well...you see I was bored, and...I planned to attack Magnolia...but that never happened...because, Natsu here, found out what I was going to do...and lets just say that he beat the crap out of me, to the point where I was never going to attack Magnolia or Fiore...So yeah Natsu won't attack you he will risk his life for y'all. I mean come on he single handedly fought me "The Dragon King" and WON! So Natsu will never attack you." Acnologia stated as he looked at everyone.

"Well I didn't want you to destroy the guild or Magnolia. So yeah I am going to beat the crap out of you." I replied to him still kind of mad about it.

"Sorry I didn't know" Acnologia said in defense.

"You didn't know, YOU DIDN'T KNOW! I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM FIORE!" I yelled.

"You did?" he said acting all innocent.

"Yes I did and furthermore, I found out by Zeref and if Zeref didn't tell me...Lets just say on what I did to you would seems like child's play!" I hissed.

I smirked when he's eyes changed from happy to fear.

"Ok then, any other questions?" I asked.

"So your over four hundred years ago and Gray your clothes." stated Erza as she glared at Gray.

"WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" yelled out a surprise Gray, as he started looking for his clothes that seem to magically disappear.

I rolled my eyes and smiling softly at his actions.

"And you are a demon too correct?" said Wendy with curiosity.

"That would be a yes to all your questions. I am over four hundred years like I said, I turned four hundred thirty two years ago today. I-Hold on" I explain but got interrupted.

I turned to a young man with long spiky black hair, red eyes, and round studs on his face. He was wearing a black sleeveless tunic, a belt tied around loose, beige pants that are tucked inside black boots.

"What is it Gajeel?" I asked him with a questioning look.

"So is that the reason why you couldn't pass the barrier when Laxus tried to take over the guild?" asked Gajeel as walked in between the crowd.

"Yes, it was."

"But if that's the chase then, how come I couldn't pass the barrier, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not over eighty years ago!" stated Gajeel.

"Okay for that…I can't tell you." I said to him looking him in the eye.

"And why not Salamander?" replied a irritated Gajeel.

"One, I can't. Two, I made a promise, and-To who?" said Gajeel as he interrupted me again.

' _Well if he stops interrupting me, I can explain._ ' I thought as I eye twitched.

"I made a promise to…the…Dragons…" I mumbled the last part but loud enough for Gajeel and Wendy to hear.

"WHAT!" as Gajeel shouted with rage.

"I-I-Is it t-t-true Natsu?" stuttered Wendy as she hugged Carla tighter.

"Wait! What did he say?" asked Gray as he looked between a raging Gajeel and shocked Wendy.

"He said Dragons" answered Acnologia smirking.

"Dragons? But how?" asked Lucy.

"Ok I'll explain but to extent because of the promise." I stated glancing at Acnologia then looking at Gajeel then to Wendy.

"The reason why you couldn't past was because of you magic and that's all I can tell you, for now because it's not time yet." I said telling partly the truth. ' _I'm not lying about that part, but…it's too early and that will ruin the plan._ ' I thought about what will happen.

"So that's the reason why I couldn't pass?" Gajeel said softly as he looked at the ground.

"Yes and I'm sorry, that's all I can say." I said to him.

"Wait does that means that you know where Grandeeney and Metalicana are?" asked Wendy with hope in her eyes.

Gajeel had looked up for the ground when he heard what Wendy said.

I smiled at them, "Well, they're a lot closer then you thing" I said to them. ' _Literally!_ ' I thought in my head.

They looked confused by that but, all well.

"Haha…Okay back to what I was saying…to answer your question from earlier Wendy ,about me being a demon. Well-It's true." as someone interrupted me. which turned out to be none other then Acnologia himself.

"Natsu is really a demon, but not only is he's powerful, but also know to be one of the most feared demon of all" stated Acnologia.

' _Yup I'm going to kill him'_ I thought.

"Oh really?" asked as she turned to me.

"Yup! And he's know as…" he didn't to finish as someone yelled out.

"MASTER END!"

"Oh-no." I said as I recognized the voice.

As soon as I said that a black blur came and attack Acnologia making him crash into the wall.

 **Well that's all for now. What do y'all think will happen next? If you have any question you can leave a review or pm me. ^^**


	4. Christmas Special

****Hey everyone windstorm-5 here with a Christmas Special, I know it's kind of late, but I wanted to give this to y'all. So in the special they know about Zeref being Natsu's brother and they know about Acnologia knowing Natsu. It's kind of like my story, but I hope y'all guys like it and Happy Holidays! ^.^****

 ** **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail they all go to Hiro Mashima****

 ** **"Talking"****

 ** **"YELLING"****

 ** **'Thinking'****

 ** **(SPELLS)****

 ** **(No POV)****

On one dark Christmas Day there was a cloaked figure slowly walking then came to a stop right in front of the of a large two-story building, that had said 'FAIRY TAIL'. The figure had smirked to himself as he busted the doors down…

 ** **Later on that day****

Everyone in Fairy Tail was getting ready for the Christmas party. Putting up the tree, hanging up ornaments, ribbons, wrapping up the last minute presents, baking cakes, cookies, pies for the next day. Everybody was having a great time then suddenly there was a shout…

"NATSU!"

Everybody had stopped to look at pink haired man, who was on a ladder hanging wreath from the ceiling, had stopped and turned to the voice that had call him, "You called, Gramps?"

"Come to my office quickly" said a short elderly man known as Gramps aka Master Makarov walked to his office.

Natsu had jumped off the ladder and followed Master Makarov to his office.

When Natsu got there he closed the door behind him, then took a seat in front on the desk.

"Natsu my boy, does your brother celebrate Christmas?" asked Makarov with a serious face.

Natsu had looked a little confuse and tilt his face and rise an eyebrow "Of course, he does…but it was usually him, Acnologia, and myself, and we don't really celebrate it exactly on Christmas. Sometimes it's either a week before it or a week after, and we also do it somewhere in between too." he stated smiling to himself, but he looked up at Makarov with confusion "But may I ask why?"

Makarov had lost his seriousness and smiled, "The reason is because I wish to invite him to our Christmas party and maybe...maybe Acnologia too but that is up to you."

Natsu's eyes had widened when he hear that "R-R-Really? Are you sure?"

Makarov had nodded "Positive, but don't tell the guild on who you're going to invite, I want to keep it a surprise."

Natsu had jumped off his seat "Ok I will, then I'll contact them" stated Natsu as he had the biggest smile on his face, and with that he left the office.

Makarov had watched Natsu leave, "I just realize...I had invited Zeref aka the Black wizard and Acnologia the Dragon of Apocalypse" there was a pregnant pause then he starts comically crying "THERE GOES MY MONEY!" but stopped "Wait...this is a good cause, it's for Natsu. I doubt Zeref will make any destruction, it's just Acnologia, I'm worried about he is even more destructive than the WHOLE GUILD COMBINED!" dreaded Makarov as he thought of the money he was going to lose, than he bang his head of the desk.

As Natsu left the office he was headed to the main hall to leave the guild so he can contact his brother and Acnologia.

"Hey flame-head what did you do now?" asked a black haired man with a smirk on his face.

A tick mark had appeared on Natsu's head "Well ice-princess it's none of your business, and plus we aren't allowed to fight today or tomorrow remember. We promise Gramps that we weren't going to fight." replied Natsu

"Oh yeah I forgot" stated ice-princess aka Gray, as he rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh and ice-princess"

"What!" said Gray getting tick off by the name, but had to hold it in.

"Your clothes" replied Natsu smiling.

Gray had look down to see his only his underwear gone "UGH! AND I HAD LASTED THIS LONG!" he yelled out and went to look for his clothes.

Natsu had laughed then he continue to exit the guild but was stopped by a blonde haired women.

"Hey Natsu are you in trouble?" she had asked in a worried voice, since she didn't see master Makarov.

Natsu had turned to the blonde haired women, "No, I am not Lucy" Natsu had said with smile.

Lucy had let go of her breath that she was holding "He just wanted me to contact someone to invite to the party." Natsu had stated his smile getting wider as he was talking.

"Who did he want you to contact?" Lucy had asked.

Natsu's smiling getting what seems impossible bigger, "That's a secret!"

"Come on, can you tell us?" asked a blue haired girl.

"Nope, sorry Wendy I won't tell you will just to wait until tonight." replied Natsu.

"Well, if that's the case, then NATSU I DEMAND YOU TO TELL US!" ordered a red haired women with her sword pointing at Natsu.

Natsu didn't even flinch when that happened "Like I had said Erza I can't tell you. It's Gramp's orders." stated Natsu with a expressionless face.

"Hey Scarlet, Salamander is telling the truth." stated a long black haired man walking towards to Erza.

Natsu had turned to the man and open his mouth to say something but the man had beat him to the punch, "And no, I won't tell anyone, and if I did Master would kill me if I did." stated the man turning to Natsu who just nodded happy with that answer.

"So you are willing do go against my orders then Gajeel!" demanded Erza as she glared at Gajeel.

Soon everybody in the guild got into it, then Master Makarov came out of his office to see everyone surrounding Natsu and Gajeel.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING!" he yelled out make the whole guild stop what there doing and turned their attention it him.

"Well Master, we just wanted to know who Natsu was going to invite to the party, but Natsu or Gajeel won't tell us." answer a white haired women that is working at the bar.

"Wait Gajeel knows too?" asked Master Makarov turning to the women.

"Yes I know, I heard it when you and Natsu where talking. And like I told Natsu, I wasn't going to tell anyone because you would kill me." said Gajeel.

"Is this true Mira?" asked Makarov Turing to the women, known ask Mira aka Mirajane.

"Yes it is Master." replied Mira as she was cleaning a glass.

Makarov silently cursed the enhance hear that the dragon slayers had. "Well as you all know Natsu is going to invite someone to our Christmas party, AND I want it to be a secret. So no more asking who it is understand. So until that person comes we are to decorate the guild like never before! The person we are inviting had never been to a Christmas party before so we will give them the BEST CHRISTMAS PARTY EVER!."

"AYE SIR!" yelled out they returned to decorating with determination to make the person the best Christmas party ever.

"Wait Natsu can I come with you?" said a blue cat with wings.

Natsu turned to the cat "Sure Happy, he loves you anyways maybe and you can help me convinced him to come too."

"Yay!" Happy said happily.

"Come on lets go before it gets too late." said Natsu as they left the guild.

Natsu and Happy got to their house in the forest. Natsu had unlock the door and they went inside.

"Wait here" said Natsu as he disappear into the hall way, but came back with a lacrima in his hands.

"Are you ready Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" said Happy flying over Natsu's head.

"Ok here it goes" said Natsu as he turned the lacrima on.

On the lacrima it show a black haired man with a Santa hat on.

"Merry...Christmas...Zeref?" question Natsu.

"Merry Christmas Zeref!" said Happy not affected by the Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas to you too Happy, Natsu." replied Zeref.

"Zeref may I ask you...Why are you wearing a Santa hat? Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's just that you don't really wear one." said Natsu.

"Zeref doesn't really wear a Santa hat?" asked Happy who is about to eat a fish.

"No not really." replied Natsu.

Zeref took a deep breath " It was Acnologia. He is making everyone he sees wear one. He even threaten someone to wear one because they didn't want to wear it."

Natsu and Happy both look at each other, then started laughing.

"Hahaha...that...sounds...like...him! Hahaha" said Natsu in between laughs, as Happy fell to the floor laughing.

Zeref smiled softly "But in any case is there a reason why you called besides saying Merry Christmas because you call me to say it like 58 times and yes I counted."

Natsu just runs the back of his neck sheepishly "Well actually I called to-Wait!" interrupted Happy

"You actually counted" said Happy all surprise.

Zeref blushed but disappear as soon as it came "Yes"

"And Natsu you actually call him that many times" said a wide eye Happy.

"Yup, but back at the matter at hand. The reason I call you us because Master Makarov had invite you to come to our Christmas party tonight. I also have Happy here to help me convince you to come too. So will you come?" asked Natsu with puppy eyes same goes with Happy.

"Okay I'll go" said Zeref.

"Come on Zeref! Please go...Wait, what?" asked Natsu.

Zeref chuckled "I said I'll go. I don't mind plus I have nothing better to do and Alvarez can deal without me for a day."

"Really?" Zeref nodded.

"ALL RIGHT!" scream Natsu and Happy as them punch the air and give each other a high five.

Zeref smiled at there actions "I'll teleport there where you are at so, let me tell Invel that I'll be gone for a day. See you in a few minutes." said Zeref as he turned off the lacrima.

"Well that was easier than I thought." stated Natsu as he looked at Happy.

"I don't know maybe he wanted to spend time with you Natsu" said Happy as he pulled out a fish from his bag.

"Maybe" said Natsu as he went to put up the lacrima.

 ** **Time skip two hour and a half later****

Natsu was on his couch with a pencil balancing on his nose and was on the floor counting his fish. Then suddenly there was a flash on light as Zeref appeared in the middle of the room.

Natsu got up from the couch while Happy put up his fish. "You know, I thought you said in a few minutes...I expect 15 or 20 minutes, but I didn't expect TWO AND A HALF HOURS!" yelled out Natsu with a mad expression as he stood in front of Zeref.

Zeref looked guilty and looked at the floor then said "I'm sorry, I really was telling Invel that I wasn't going to be there for a day, but Acnologia heard me and started questioning me, and I tried avoiding him, so he wouldn't found out where I was going but since I couldn't use my magic because of the place I was at. The only choice I had was to hide from him, so I can make my escape from him, and when I had the chance I teleported here. And again I am very sorry."

Natsu face softened when he heard that "Okay we forgive you, right Happy"

"Aye Sir!"

"See we forgive you." said Natsu. "But I'm surprised that you ran away from Acnologia. It's usually the other way around."

"Nope it's like this on Christmas and it's only this day." replied Zeref.

"Oh okay then, I don't want to know why" said Natsu.

"Good because I really don't want to explain" said Zeref.

"Anyways, we should get going it's almost time for the party." said Natsu as he read the wall clock.

"All right I'm ready." stated Zeref.

"I'm ready too" said Happy as his wings appeared.

"Alright lets go to the party!" said Natsu as he opened the door to leave, and close it after they were outside.

When they had gotten to the guild it was all ready dark.

"Are you ready Zeref, Happy" said Natsu as he push the doors open.

When the doors open all you saw was red and gold decoration everywhere there was a buffet, full of food and desserts. There was a huge tree decorated with many different color and shape ornaments. Under the tree and besides it were presents, neatly wrapped in shining wrapping paper that are tied with nice bows.

But when you walk on there was nobody there.

"If this is a Christmas party, then I didn't expect this" stated Zeref looking at the empty guild.

"Where is everybody?" asked happy flying to the middle of the room.

"YO ANYBODY HOME?" yelled out Natsu as he and Zeref joined Happy to the middle of the room.

Then suddenly the lights turn off.

"WHAT!" yelled out Natsu and Happy.

"Well that is unexpected is this how a Christmas party is?" asked Zeref.

"What?...No...at least I don't think." replied Natsu in slight nervousness.

Then the lights on the stage turned on with Master Makarov next to the microphone.

Makarov cleared his throat "Welcome Zeref to our Christmas party. We want you to make your self at home. Any family of Natsu's is a family of ours. So FAIRY TAIL LETS GIVE HIM THE BEST CHRISTMAS PARTY EVER!" he yelled out as the lights turned on as everyone in the guild had surrounded Zeref, Natsu and Happy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they all shouted giving Natsu and Happy a Santa hat since Zeref already had one.

They had drag them to the buffet table and started serving them. "We hope you like it Zeref" said Mira as she give Zeref a plate.

"Oh, thank you it's just that I'm-" Zeref didn't even get to finish because he got jab in the side by Natsu. Zeref turned to glare at him and to said something, but Natsu whispered so low that only Zeref hear it, "You better eat it or we'll be dead."

Zeref turned slowly to Mira as she sweetly smiled "I'm what?" she said as the whole froze on whether who was more scarier Mira or Zeref.

Zeref looked at her surprise but recovered quickly. "I'm just hungry, I didn't want to be a burden to you all." replied Zeref.

Mira smiled "Don't be silly Zeref you are not a burden to us, we don't mind at all. We are doing this for you and Natsu, y'all have done so much for us since you came to Fairy Tail Zeref. Now let us enjoy this Christmas party!"

Everybody had cheered after she finished talking. So everyone was talking, laughing having a great time enjoying the party.

 ** **Now lets go back the figure****

As the figure busted the doors down everyone stopped to look at the door.

Natsu and Zeref had looked at each knowing who it is.

"I can't believe that you left me there with those idiots in Alvarez Zeref." stated the cloak figure.

"But there is one thing I want to say" continued the cloak figure as he move his arms to his face then yelled out "MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS!" as he pulled down his hood to reveal long dark blue hair.

Everyone just sweat down at his reaction.

Natsu just rolled his eyes "Merry Christmas Acnologia, but how did you know about the party I didn't even tell you?"

"Oh I followed Zeref to your house and I heard your conversation. So I decided to follow you and wait for a little while then make my surprise visit." stated Acnologia as he walked next to Zeref.

"Wait Natsu you didn't tell him about the party?" asks Makarov.

Natsu turned to him "Well you give me the choice and I decided not too but anyways that doesn't matter he's here so yah." replied Natsu as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait a minute, you had permission to invite to the party and you didn't!" Acnologia stated as he glared at Natsu.

"But hey! You're here now!" said Natsu nervously.

"Zeref are you in this too?" question Acnologia.

"I'm staying out of this"

"Ugh...You know what I'll forgive you this one time since its Christmas." said Acnologia.

"Alright" Natsu said smiling.

After that everyone went back to celebrating the party.

 ** **~END~****

 ** **Hope y'all enjoyed it see y'all next time! :D****


End file.
